mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
=Updating news letter to the staff for this page= Well good job for having all the orders on the archive complete! :the only order left is User:Pikachumatthew's order of 12 of each car part! so lets do this now! Also do we have enough Items to fully open? Sig below if you do: #-- 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) #-- #-- #-- 09:06, March 30, 2010 (UTC) # mrgoodall # Thank you, -- 22:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) See my User:Awesome3000/monaco.js this code adds four extra buttons to the edit toolbar for mlnlink and the 3 images tick cross and pending(?). 07:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Order Can i get 48 tires for 8 clicks. My MLN is wallydoodle3. [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 22:38, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :please click my soundtrack mod but I'm done on the computer so will do it tomorrow-- 23:06, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I'll click now [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 23:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Done [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 00:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) when will i get them? [[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 15:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sent-- 15:47, April 2, 2010 (UTC) o-n-u-a I still have not recieved my order of 60 tires. I will give clicks to anyone who can help me here. O-n-u-a 00:46, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Done. please click my ( ) pet golem 10 times. 01:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Preorder can i have all the elemental water,fire,earth and wind.And this is a preorder(because this store at the monment is only selling 1-3 items.My mln username is well, you cant preorder them cause the store already stopped selling anything used to make totemic animals a long time ago. well i have a idea if my store joins forces with this store we could get more stuff to sell and buy good idea? Preorder Can i preorder all the gypsum and pipes aavailable once the store fully opens? My MLN username is wallydoodle3. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 15:51, March 30, 2010 (UTC) see above order but swap out the totemic animals part to gypsum and pipes. sorry. O-k :P --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 18:16, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Brandbest1 Hi, I would like to buy a Rank 8 starter pack. I want the Shield of Strength, and 5 Bowmans. Definitely the House of Gauntlets Victory Banners. So sorry, but the store has stopped selling rank 7-8 items for some obscure reason. 21:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) lalalandrules I want 1 Rank 2 starter pack. Lalalandrules (talk) 21:44, March 30, 2010 (UTC) 25 clicks on s lightworm module and 10 on his Pet Punkling module.-- 14:01, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ORDER can I get 60 tires? my mln name is mjw65 ZER0-0 see my store 20:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) please send me ( ) a freind request. 07:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Tires sent. please click my Pet golem 10 times. 04:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) done.ZER0-0 see my store 11:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) jojo321 um, is it possible if i can get the p.o.s starter pack?Jojo321 21:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Im HanOldBuddyDontLetMeDown on mlnJojo321 21:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Gems arn't for sale, but i can do the rest for 35 clicks. If you still want this Send me a freind request 07:37, April 1, 2010 mrgoodall i require 2 phantom orchids plz :Please click my soundtrack 4 times, BTW I'm your friend MLN right?-- 15:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) done and dusted i aslo clicked yuor bat X2 and wolfX1 and also sent freind request BTW cpould i get 20 honey pots plz Honey Pots aren't mailable. 14:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) crystalblader25 25 Thornax, 1 Millstone, 1 Heroic Story ok add me on mln im and i will send you the stuff. click my elemental water module 5 times, and my pet snake module 5 times after that. thanks. i'll also give you 90 thornax instead cause its 30 for a click Teddy_R1 I would like to be in a group performance mod. Teddy_R1. Visit my store Ted's shop 21:54, April 2, 2010 (UTC) soliciting -- 03:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Joeman we do actually offer this on the shop page. 05:36, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Fine, same differance. 60 hit singles please. Visit my store 14:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Ultradc I could use 9 rough diamonds and 5 rough rubies. I can trade for 14 rough diamonds. My mln name is Ultradc. Sorry there is a limit on gems. 23:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Well how many can I get now? 3 of each gems-- 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Anonymouse: lukespacewalker9871 order 5 pipes for 50 clicks please. My MLN name is lukespacewalker9871. Donation i am mrgoodall add me and send me something and i will send 5 tires,1engine,1 cabereutor and 8X solar power cells Please use a seperate order place (not lukespacewalker9871's) If you befriend georgeeric999 in MLN I will send you the items. 15:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can I have 5 Bowmen? Thats 10 Clicks right? My MLN name is blueblueblueblueSee my store 11:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) It's 15 clicks. 15:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 15:43, April 3, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can i have 6 pipes for 60 clicks? My MLN is wallydoodle3. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:29, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure. 15:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Done. 16:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I Clicked soundtrack. --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 12:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Roddy15's order for Rank 5 Stuff I would like 5 Gyspums and 5 Pipes please. I belive that would come to 100 clicks and is there flowers or something that come free with it? My MLN username is roddy15. Roddy15 (talk) 10:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) roddy15 Hello? 14:37, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I don't have enough gypsum and pipes to fulfill this order. 14:30, April 4, 2010 (UTC) anonymous I want 1 (Red Pearls) my MLN username is amcwenie. 23:59, April 3, 2010 (UTC) How many? 00:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, befriend georgeeric999 in MLN. 14:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Order can I have 11 pipes for 66 loose sparks. my mln name is mjw65. Sorry, loose sparks are super-easy to get while pipes are much harder. 00:21, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, but it was on the store (1 for 6 loose sparks) so I thought it was a good deal and did it. It's not. 01:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) clicks i need 10 clicks on my bio jungle adventure sticker module and 1 click on my race track rank 1 module. im general_bgw on MLN. 01:07, April 4, 2010 (UTC) 11 clicks on Pet punkling module.-- 08:54, April 4, 2010 (UTC) mrgoodall is there any chance anybody could send me a bunch of hney pots and strawberries i will give thornax or ancient spaer and parts or icanoxs favour x two! plz add me adn give me stuff to get me to rank two You have to order what you want. Honey pots aren't mailable. Anything that isn't on our price list isn't mailable. Please say what you want and I will tell you the price. 14:29, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Trade Can I trade 2 Bowmen for 2 House of gauntlets Victory banners? blueblueblueblueSee my store 12:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, no. 14:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC)